


Marineford: My way

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Marineford arc as it should have played out.





	Marineford: My way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war begins with a bang.

Everyone was ready for the upcoming war. 

All that remained was to bring out the guest of honor. 

And that was done in a prompt fashion. He and his two chaperones advanced towards the scaffold slowly, the chains rattling as they walked. The chains were made of sea-stone, shutting off his powers from activating. 

His fate was not in his hands anymore. 

Whether he survived or not, he knew that nothing would be the same anymore. 

The awkward silence that reigned was finally broken when four ships surfaced inside the bay. 

Whitebeard and his crew were there, and their allies were there too.

He stared at them in abject horror. Raw pain he was feeling was obvious to all of them. And it was precisely because of that fact that they chose to press on, in hopes of turning that pain into joy.

"Hello, Sengoku." Whitebeard greeted "Let's cut right to the chase. You know why I am here. You know why all of us are here."

"That I do." Sengoku stated dryly "You came here to rescue the man you want to become the next King of the Pirates! But we can't allow that, and so we're ready to fight against you and yours with everything we have!"

"Pops." Ace decided to speak up "Is what Sengoku is saying true?"

Whitebeard closed his eyes for a few moments, before opening them again. His tender gaze met Ace's eyes.

"Well, I am not going to lie to you, my son." Whitebeard finally said "What he said is indeed the truth."

And Ace's eyes widened at the admission.

"But Pops......" he trailed off "I wanted to help you become the Pirate King."

"I never had much desire on that front." Whitebeard chuckled "However, helping you become one is a different matter entirely."

Ace and Whitebeard looked silently at one another, before they finally broke eye contact.

"Now, back to the matter at hand." Whitebeard glared at Sengoku "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way, my successor will be saved today."

"Men, to your posts!" Sengoku ordered "Move it!"

In the confusion, no one noticed a lone blue eye appear on the wall behind the scaffold, paying close attention to Ace's handcuffs and their mechanisms.

And after gathering the valuable info, the eye disappeared, and a new individual appeared out of nowhere. They wore a cloak to hide their identity.

"Who are you?" Sengoku asked

"Portgas D. Ace." the figure ignored Sengoku, choosing to address Ace instead "We both bear the moniker of a demon, do we not? And us demons gotta stick together."

Then, with one fluid movement, they tossed the cloak aside.

"That's......" Sengoku swallowed

"That's Nico Robin, the demon child and the last survivor of Ohara!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you at last, great Whitebeard." Robin bowed slightly "It's a honor to be in your presence."

"Spare me the theatrics." Whitebeard demanded "Why are you really here?"

"I am just a vanguard." Robin's tone grew more serious "My crew will be along shortly. And like I said, us demons gotta stick together."

One of the Marine soldiers took the opportunity to launch a sneak attack against Robin, but she repelled him with her Devil Fruit power.

"There has to be a key, one that opens the handcuffs." Robin noted "If we can find it and take it away from whoever holds it, we have a chance. And something tells me our Captain would claim that key as easily as taking candy from a baby."


End file.
